1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soap dispensing foot cleaner and more particularly pertains to a new foot cleaner device for scrubbing and cleaning one's feet with ease and comfort.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a soap dispensing foot cleaner is known in the prior art. More specifically, a soap dispensing foot cleaner heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,829; U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,788; U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,867; U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,078; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,848; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,286.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new foot cleaner device. The inventive device includes a housing having an extended upper portion, an extended bottom portion having a first portion which is spaced from the extended upper portion thus forming a foot-receiving slot therebetween, and also having a side wall which has an outer side which faces in the foot-receiving slot, and further having a compartment which has a floor with an opening therein with the compartment being used for storing liquid soap; and also includes a plurality of bristles disposed in the foot receiving-slot and upon a second portion of the extended bottom portion; and further includes a pump member depressably disposed in the housing for using liquid soap from the compartment; and also includes a valve member biasedly disposed in the opening to control flow of liquid soap from the compartment; and further includes conduit members connected to the opening and extending in the extended portions and the side wall of the housing with spouts connected thereto and to the bristles; and further includes suction cup members being disposed on a bottom side of the housing for detachably attaching to the floor of a shower stall or bathtub.
In these respects, the foot cleaner device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of scrubbing and cleaning one's feet with ease and comfort.